UN CARGADOR VACIO VERSION HTF
by R113ALFADENIS
Summary: AQUI LA SEGUNDA REMATERIALIZACION DE NUESTROS ANTIGUOS FANFICS CON LA PARTICIPACION DE FLIPPY Y FLAKY UN SEGUNDO ESTE ES NUESTRO PRIMER FANFIC DE FLIPPYXFLAKY ¡HAY QUE CELEBRARLO MUCHACHOS!


**HOLA A TODOS ESTE ES SOLDADODIGITAL113 Y EL DIA DE HOY LES TRAEMOS LA REMATERIALIZACION DEL ANTIGUO FANFIC DE 100%WOLF "UN CARGADOR VACIO" CON LA VERSION DE HAPPY TREE FRIENDS**

**ATENCION LOS PERSONAJES DE HAPPY TREE FRIENDS NO ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE MONDO MEDIA**

**BUENO SIN MÁS QUE DECIR EMPEZEMOS:**

**UN CARGADOR VACIO**

El se encuentra en una barraca todos duermen menos el está nervioso no sabe cómo reaccionar hace un año 3 meses que se encuentra en la base, solo han pasado un corto periodo de tiempo y ya la extraña, quiere estar con ella y ver esoS ojos que miran el alma, ese cabello rojo sangre al igual que sus ojos, ella le manda cartas todos los dias pero no es suficiente…quiere verla, ese es su unico deseo.

Se levanta de su cama y se dirige a los baños, camina por esa base oscura y fría se ve su aliento y la niebla le da un toque oscuro pero hermoso, un voz en su interior suena en medio de la nada

-_a donde vas, son las tres de la mañana vuelva a dormirte_-

-¡no puedo, nesecito agua!-

se camina por un pasillo y llega a los baños toma un poco de agua y se ve en el espejo, la imagen lo desconcierta no es el sino ella la mujer de sus sueños y fantasías se dirige al espejo con desesperación -¡QUE DEBO HACER!, como debo soportar esto, llevo 3 meses y ya no aguanto, te necesito -ella solo sonríe y en la mente del joven escucha las palabras pero no se mueve su boca

–debes esperar se fuerte por mí, si realmente sientes algo por mi me esperaras-

el solo se quedo callado nadie estaba con él pero sintió una presencia algo cálida pero leve, volteo hacia atrás y no había nadie solo él en la oscuridad la luz de la luna llena que iluminaba ese lugar, volteo a ver su reloj eran las 3 de la mañana y se dirigió de nuevo a las barracas en el camino simplemente se dirigio a su hermano

-¿como hiciste eso?-

-_yo no fui-_

Esas palabras pusieron nerviosos al joven soldado quien simplemente cerro sus ojos y rasco su nuca con nerviosismo.

Ya en su cama solo podía pensar en ella en su aroma, en su rostro tan hermoso y dulce sus ojos iluminados por la luna de esa dia de su marcha hacia la guerra:

_Flashback_

Ellos dos estaban jugando el tenia unos ocho años ella talves unos seis ambos estaban jugando con un pequeño perrito muy juntos, en eso una camioneta paracida a una minivan se pone enfrente de ellos 2 donde sale un hombre con un traje militaracompañado de otras personas

-¿eres tu flippy?-

-si, ¿por que lo preguntas?-

-felicidades, fuiste aprobado para el reclutamiento, ven con nosotros-

Esas fueron duras palabras ya que el niño fue tomado del brazo por uno de los acompañantes del hombre, durante el forcejeo la pequeña flaky tomo el brazo de flippy y comenzo a llorar y a gritar

-¡donde lo llevan dejenlo, auxilio!-

Nadie escuchaba, nadie estaba ahí para poder ayudar a esos pequeños quienes eran victimas de un secuestro a sus pequeñas mentes, flippy sabia que la lastimarian pero en eso el hombre con medallas quito la mano del hombre y dulcemente se le hacerco y le dijo a la pequeña

-oye calma, mira soy militar ¿si?, me llamo Pop y tu amiguito ha sido escojido para un programa muy especial, nunca los separaremos solo que flippy nos tienen que acompañar mira si quieres saber mas dale esto a tus papis y yo les explicare todo ¿de acuerdo?-

La pequeña se limpio las lagrimas mientras asentia con la cabeza rapidamente de un solto abrazo a flippy quien simplemente se sonrojo, ella se acerco al oido y susurrando a sus oreja le dijo

-te quiero-

El chico se alejo de su amiga quien simplemente se despido de el con un tierno beso en la mejilla, el muchacho se le acerco al militar y simplemente le hizo una seña con la cabeza de que estaba listo, subio a la camioneta donde estaban tres niños mas y se siente junto a ellos.

_Flashback_

Han pasado 3 meses y el aun piensa en ese día como si hubiera sido ayer, todos los días a la misma hora el la llama para saber como esta y que ha pasado, ella con mucho interés y al final el siempre dice la misma pregunta una y otra vez

-¿Cuándo volveras?-

el silencio pasa por la bocina un silencio duro, frio y doloroso el responde después unos segundos

–no lo se, pero no creo que pase mucho-

después de cada llamada el sigue esperando el día de visitas, visitas que lo llenan de alegria por que ella esta ahí siempre trayendole dulces o cualquier cosa para degustar a pesar de que el solo tiene 9 años y ella 7 se veia que estarian juntos siempre, flippy tomo la mano de la niña y se acerco a ella lentamente, ella cerro sus ojos y justo en el momento que ellos se estan a punto de unir en el lazo mas dulce que puede haber entre dos personas, desparece en eso una voz gruesa retomba en su mente

_-¡ya casi es hora de jugar soldadito!-_

El se levanta rapidamente se da cuenta de que era un sueño voltea a ver a todos lados y observa su barraca, todos se estan levantando, los despertadores suenan y una voz se escucha en las bocinas

-¡muy bien barraca ka-pow levantense espero que hayan disfrutado sus sueños es hora de los ejercicios!-

El muchacho toma su sabana y se la quita mientras todos se levantan, el de golpe descubre que esta "feliz" cubriendose rapidamente mientras todos le hacen burla el simplemente les contesta

-no es mi culpa, no puedo controlarlo en la mañana-

Todos rien y juegan mientras se preparan para su entrenamiento, un entrenamiento

que les servira por u buen tiempo.

**BUENO ESTO ES TODO Y BIEN ¿QUE LES PERECE? ESPERO LES GUSTE PUES A NIÑO LE ENCANTO ADEMAS DE QUE DEBERIAN AGRADECERLE A EL, YA QUE EL ME DIO LA IDEA DE REMATERIALIZAR ESTA HISTORIA Y DARLE UN TOQUE MAS DULCE Y TIERNO**

**ESPERO REVIEWS **

**BUENO CREO QUE ESTO HA SIDO TODO ESTE ES SOLDADODIGITAL113 DES PIDIENDOSE**

**ADIOS**


End file.
